bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Dahlia Fist Nemia
Dahlia Fist Nemia Skill 'War God's Revelation (30% Atk boost for all Units & recovers HP each turn) 'Burst 'Empress Gazer (14 combo Earth elemental attack on single enemy & probable Injury and Weakness effect; Cost: 15 BC, DC: 14 BC) 'Brave Burst Heavenly Fist: Godless (18 combo Earth elemental attack on single enemy & fills own BB gauge to max; Cost: 29 BC, DC: 18 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Zeln and Nemia... Remember in Valentine's 2014? There was a forum event where players would post a dialogue scene between Zeln and Nemia. Apparently, there were quite a number of Dragon Ball Z references, but hey. Zeln is a Super Saiyan so why not? Leader Skill Score: 5/10 30% Atk boost to all units. That's it? This is nothing compared to other Leader Skills that even the Six Heroes use. It's nice to see that there is no restriction with this Leader Skill, but there are units with way better Leader Skills than this. There's Alpha and Rize who boost Atk by 80% of all units, which already makes them superior leads to use. Still on the topic of stat boosts. There is also Grahdens, a 6* unit, who can boost all stats by 35%. This is not just Atk, but for all stats. Besides, the gradual heal is very small to even notice. Even gradual heal buffs (HoT) heal more than what Nemia can heal. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 With a 450% damage modifier, Nemia will be able to deal tons of damage to one enemy. Unfortunately, this is a single-target attack so BC generation will be quite hard to achieve coming from multiple enemies. Fortunately, this attack has a Drop Check of 2 per hit, which is very uncommon to see on BB and SBB. Therefore, Nemia has a total Drop Check of 28 BC on her BB. Neat, huh? Nemia also inflicts Injury and Weakness. While Weakness might be useless considering there is the ignore-Def buff, Injury can be useful to lower the enemies' Atk. Unfortunately, there are a number of bosses that are immune to Injury. Atk Down would be a better alternative, but Injury is still a useful niche to take along. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Nemia's SBB utilizes a 600% damage modifier. This is really strong! Unfortunately, this is not as good as the other infinite SBB units, like Lilith, Arus, Tazer, etc. It's still usable, nonetheless. Did I forget to mention that this SBB fills to full upon use? This makes it amazing as Nemia will be able to deal massive damage without worrying about her BB gauge. The only situation you have to worry about for Nemia’s BB gauge is when enemies drain the BB gauge. Unfortunately, this infinite SBB is single-target. Even though Nemia has a 36 BC Drop Check on her SBB, Nemia only gets that benefit against one enemy. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 Nemia’s normal attack Drop Check is 27 BC. This is a pretty high amount in Arena, allowing units to get their BB gauges filled ready for the second turn a lot easier. Unfortunately, due to the fact that Nemia’s BB and SBB are single-target, Nemia does not work well in Arena. Imagine if Nemia is the only one using BB. Only one unit will die on the opponent’s side, leaving the opponent open to unleash BB on you to your ultimate loss. Therefore, Nemia is very hard to use in Arena. Stats Score: 5/10 We thought Mifune was a glass cannon. Now Nemia is one too?! Nemia's real noticeable stat is Atk. Her other stats like HP, Def, and Rec are really lacking. Those stats are way below average to even be considered. In terms of typing, my type preference for Nemia is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Unlike the other infinite SBB users, Nemia lacks additional effects on her SBB, limiting her targets. Where Nemia really shines is in single enemy battles, which tend to be most common in Trials and Extra Dungeons. Especially with the fact that her SBB deals tons of damage and has a ton of Drop Checks, Nemia will be destroying bosses left and right. In Raid, Nemia can focus on a certain body part if one desires a certain item material or a faster kill. Conclusion Total Score: 6.2/10 Have you ever thought of Dilma being Zeln and Nemia's son? All three of them appear in Frontier Hunter End so... Zeln X Nemia? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Nemia! Did you ship Zeln and Nemia on Valentine's Day? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Magma Twin-Pike Claire *Glacier Twin-Blade Colt *Fei and Fang *Cyclone Emperor Tazer Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts